What not to wear
by MoonWitch15
Summary: Hermione is put on What not to wear. Now she has a new look and a much needed confidence boost. So what does this mean for her future. And who is the new guy in her life. Will it work. And what about everyone else...
1. What not to Wear

(A/N: well obviously I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be here. Second I'm sorry if the begging of this story is a bit boring but its just to get the point of what happened across. Third this is my first fic please don't be to mean. I take criticism and complements so please give both. Thanks)

Hermione was just walking down the muggle street when she was attacked by 2 people saying they where going to give her 5,000 dollars, That is if she agreed to go on a shopping spree at New York if she turned over her whole wardrobe (well muggle clothes only) It seems her muggle friends from her school to become a doctor (at Yale of course). Well as I was saying her friends apparently believed she had mo sense of fashion what so ever. Hermione was shocked to say the least. She wasn't even sure how they got they got her to agree to this crazy scheme.

But she did agree so she ended up shopping for 2 days at New York under the rules set out for her. After this they messed with her hair and showed her how to put on her make up. Which she really rarely did, and saw no point to.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip while contemplating what everyone would think in the wizarding world. She'd be back there soon. She was only to be at the muggle world to study muggle medicine. Since when she had applied to be a healer they asked her to take this on. It seemed they wanted to combine both medicines to hopefully solve the diseases in the magical world that have yet to be fixed by magic.

So of course Hermione accepted being one of the only ones qualified to take this on. Being the only muggle born, to apply for a healer position this year. Now she was stuck in this mess. She hoped her friends would like this new look. She was still chewing on her lip. Thinking tomorrow she'd be back to the world she truly belonged in the magical one. She took a claming breath before falling asleep her last thoughts on what her friend's reactions would be.

Hermione was still worried as she walked up to the Weaslys door. She knew she shouldn't be. Who cared that she changed it shouldn't matter right? She was biting her lower lip again it seemed to have become a habit. She stood there a couple seconds before taking a deep breath and knocking on the familiar door. She smiled when the door was opened by a bouncy red head who when saw her stood in shock the door open her eyes huge and jaw almost to the floor. She recovered and said "Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't sure if her reaction was a good sign so just nodded. Then had that red head jump on her saying "what happened oh my god. Your hair looks great."

Her scream brought out Harry, Ron, George, and Fred. All of whom stood there in shock to see Hermione was soft curls down her back with her honey brown hair streaked with red high lights She had those new side long bangs. She was also wearing a pink tank top with light blue jean Capri's and white sandals. She also had Makeup on that was so unlike the usual Hermione. A light pink eye shadow dark mascara and a clear lip gloss.

"Mione is that really you?" asked a stunned Harry. Hermione nodded again. "Well you see my friends nominated me for the T.V. show 'what not to wear' so this is what happened" She said quickly all coming out in a quick breath.

George was the first to ask what a T.V. show was. "Well you see it's like many pictures showing things in a square or rectangular box." They looked puzzled for a while. All except Harry.

Ron was still too shocked to speak. This couldn't be Hermione. No way. But of course Fred being part of the infamous twins had no shame saying. "Merlin Mione you look hott." Hermione instantly blushed the color of the Weaslys trade mark hair color.

Just then Mrs. Weasly walked into the room to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw Hermione she asked "Ginny why didn't you tell me you were going to have a guest over. I have to set another plate. And do you know when Hermione will get here for her welcome back party? It's not like her to be late."

"Mom." Ginny said. "I didn't invite any one else over." Mrs. Weasly looked confused. "But. Oh my dear Hermione is that you?" Once again she nodded. She wondered how many times shed be doing this.

"Well dear. This is quite a change. You look beautiful." Hermione once again blushed as she said thank you. "Well everyone into the dinning room. Ginny go get the butter beers. Ron set the table." Everyone started moving, well except Ron who needed a push from Harry before he snapped out of his daydream.

(A/N well I hope you like and I hope to be able to update soon. Please review.)


	2. New Life

Hermione was excited to walk in the hospital and start her healer job. At the child care center for no, a bit like a muggle pediatrician. When she entered she was greeted instantly by an older nurse. She was then instructed on what to do and how things went here.

She soon got into the rhythm with the rest of the doctors and nurses. There were 3 other doctors and about 10 nurses in the department. After lunch she easily lost track of time. She was happy to learn she enjoyed this job and hoped she stayed here for a while. When she walked into room 4 she was surprised to see some familiar red heads.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, seeing he was with Bill's little girl Megan. A bright little girl with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Well you see Megan got a cold, and Bill and Fleur were to busy you know with 6 month old Jessie. And hey how did you know it was me and not George?" Fred questioned while lifting Megan to a sit.

"I don't know. You look different." Hermione shrugged not giving it much attention. "Oh well I'll see what I can do for Megan. Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Hermione asked kneeing down to get eye level with the 4 year old.

"Hi Mione." The little girl said with a small smile. "I don't feel good. My tummy is sick." Hermione gave the girl a sympathetic smile, and then took out her wand. "Let's see if I can make you all better, alright?"

When Megan nodded, Hermione quickly passed her wand over the girl stomach and silently said a spell. When she checked her wand it was showing a blue light. Hermione turned to Fred. "She has a virus but nothing bad. It seems to be going around, but don't worry we have the potion here all she has to do is take a cup now and should be better within an hour."

Fred nodded and turned to his niece. "Aww my poor baby. You'll feel better soon. Right, Mione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'll be right back with the potion. Sweetie would you like bubblegum or chocolate flavor?" The kids always got special treatment, so they wouldn't complain about drinking them. Adults had to deal with what ever taste it was good or bad.

"Ummmm I want …Chocolate" she said with a smile.

Hermione giggled "Alright."

She walked out and went to the storage room. That little girl was so sweet. She remembered how shed missed all the Weaslys while having to study in the muggle world. She had visited but not as much as she would have liked. She went back to wonder how she did know the difference between George and Fred. Because Fred is cuter. Wait what Hermione's thoughts went crazy. Did I just think that? No way.

Hermione avoided looking at Fred. "Here sweetie, just drink all of this. It will make you feel a lot better soon. I promise." She smiled when Megan took the potion and drank it. Then smiled back at Hermione.

"Thanks Mione." She then turned to her uncle. "Uncle Fred, I want to go get ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. PLEASE." She asked using the face that always got her what she wanted from her uncles. Hermione laughed again. "Well I guess you feel better."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Alright we can go for ice cream. Hermione you are going to pass by the burrow tonight right?" He turned to look at her.

"Well yes I was planning to. I got to go now more patients. Hope you have fun with your uncle and ice cream sweetie."

* * *

Hermione apparated into the burrow just a bit after 5pm. The house was unusually quiet. "Is anybody home?" Hermione called out a confused look crossing her face. Fred came down the stairs.

"Hello Mione." Fred said stopping in front of her smiling in his devilish way.

"Hello Fred, where is everyone?" Hermione asked again.

"How do you know its Fred? You know not even Mum can tell the difference sometimes."

"Fred I honestly don't know how. Now where is everyone?" Liar Hermione's head screamed at her. Stop it she said back.

"Well, Ginny is out with Harry. Ron went to go play quiditch. George is out with

Kayla." Yeah and he was stuck home. But that didn't seem so bad now maybe he'd see if Hermione wanted to go out. Go out with Mione? Where did that come from?

"Oh. Well then I guess ill go back to my flat" No one had told her they where going out tonight, Hermione thought frustrated I would have just gone home then.

"Well, you can do that, or we can go out on a date to eat." Fred said before he thought. He watched Mione's eyes she blinked and looked up at him in a bit of a shock. Why did he say date?

Hermione bite her bottom lip. Which Fred knew was a sign she was thinking nervously.

(A/N: well I hope you guys don't think this sucks I wrote it and wanted to update soon hopefully you like. Thanks to my reviewers and hope you enjoy this second chapter. P.S. what do you think should she say yes or?)


	3. The Date

Hermione was having an inner fight should she go out with Fred or not? Was he serious? Where had that come from he'd never made any moves like that before. "Yes" Wait when did you decide to go Hermione screamed at herself, internally?

"Great" Fred grinned in the way that always made girls melt. "I was thinking of going to Salvatore. Is that fine with you?" Hermione nodded Salvatore was a great little Italian restaurant with the best pizza.

Soon they were both seated and had between them half a dozen garlic rolls and a medium pizza. "Dig in" Fred said while grabbing a roll with on hand and a slice of pizza with the other. Hermione shock her head while she grabbed a roll. It was incredible the appetite the Weaslys had. "So how was your first day Hermione? I know I saw you earlier by the way you did a great job with Megan."

Hermione blushed now by the complement. "Thanks. I really enjoyed today, busy as it was. I seem to really enjoy working with kids. And if today was any indication they like me so I hope to be very good at it." She took a slice of the pizza. Fred had already eaten 2 rolls and was polishing off his first slice of pizza.

"You'll do great. When don't you do everything perfect?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She guess they would never stop teasing her. "How was your day Fred?" she asked watching Fred, he looked so…. Hott. She wondered why she had never noticed before. Because Hermione you used to like his younger brother not him she thought to herself.

"Well it was my day off and I had the most wonderful date." He winked at her. "My beautiful niece, after visiting you was her usual hyper self. Well, maybe all the sugar in the ice cream she had, had something to do with that." Hermione laughed, then took a sip from her water.

She was full after 2 slices and a garlic bread, and was amassed watching Fred eat 4 slices and 3 rolls. "Honestly Fred where do you put it all?" she laughed when he asked if she wanted desert. He shrugged and the ended up sharing a slice of Oreo cheesecake, though Fred eat most of it.

* * *

Ginny apparated into Hermione's flat. They were going to have lunch at her house. The girls hugged and sat down to talk before lunch. "So tell me how was work? I heard Fred passed by there with Megan. What did you do after work yesterday?" (She had started on Friday today's Saturday no work.)

Hermione laughed it was fun to be with Ginny again. "Well I enjoyed my first day of work. I think it went really well. Yes Fred and Megan passed by she had a stomach virus but that was quickly cured then they went to go get ice cream. After work I went to the burrow thinking you guys where there." Ginny quickly interrupted her saying, "Aw Hermione I am so sorry. I should have been there."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah you should have been" She teased. "Don't worry it's alright. Fred was there and we went out to Salvatore."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "You went out with my brother? Oh my god. Wait do you like him?" Hermione stopped to think for a while. "I'm not sure, maybe." She answered.

"You know Ron likes you, right?" Hermione looked at Ginny. She shock her head. "He does?" Ginny nodded. "Well I don't know. I used to like Ron but he's like a brother to me now. Like I used to think Fred was. But now Im not so sure now."

Ginny tried to think f something to comfort Hermione but she was too shocked at the moment. Thinking of her sister with her brother, and not Ron.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione talked again. "So tell me how are things with you and Harry?" That instantly got Ginny happy. "Great. Oh Hermione he's perfect. I've liked him for so long. Everything is perfect when we are together. But Im still not sure how he feels. Do you think it's the same for him?"

Now Hermione smiled. Forgetting for now of any earlier troubles. "Come on Ginny he's head over heels for you." Ginny smiled. "You sure?"

"Positive" Hermione replied and both girls continued their talk. Catching up once again. Then eating.

(A/N ok sorry the chapter is not to long but im trying to update everyday hopefully i can. I hope you guys enjoy. Idea are wellcome. Hehe or soon i might get writers block. Thanks and please dont forget to review. They are really appreciated)


	4. the Weaslys

When Hermione woke up Sunday morning, it was by a pecking noise on her window. When she looked up, it was the Weaslys owl Pig. She opened the window a bit annoyed and didn't get much better when Pig started to bite her fingers for a snack. "Alright" she yelled and yet into the kitchen for owl snacks and water. "There are you happy?" she asked then shock her head. Why was she talking to an owl? She sat down at her kitchen table to read the note. It was from Mrs. Weasly.

_Hello, Hermione dear,_

_There's going to be a dinner at the burrow. Please be here by 3. I'm sure you can come. If not send Pig back telling us so._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasly._

Hermione sighed looking at the time; it was 12 in the afternoon. Well at least she had enough time to get ready. There was no way of not going. Mrs. Weasly had said to send excuses if she could not make it. But to every one who knew her that meant ill be extremely disappointed if you do not show up.

She turned the paper around and grabbed her quill, quickly scribbling down a reply.

_Mrs. Weasly_

_Thank you for inviting me. Of course ill be there by 3._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione got up and tied the note to Pig's leg and opened the window. She walked into her room. What should she wear? She thought of just wearing her purple jogging suit with her black and purple sandals Then Fred's face popped into her mind. She couldn't just wear anything. While talking with Ginny she realized she liked Fred and wanted to impress him.

She opened her closet she lifted a cute low v-neck pink top and shock her head throwing it on the bed "NO" she grabbed a green tank and did the same. She continued this until half her tops lay cluttered around her room. She smiled when she came along her black vintage lace cami. It was so cute and just perfect. It had white spaghetti strings and white lace around the top then it was all black and vintage. She looked at her black skirt and shock her head instead grabbing a pair blue jeans. She looked at the time it was almost 1. She went into the kitchen to make her self a snack grabbing a peanut butter sandwich before looking her accessories. She decided on just simple black flip flops there, she couldn't dress up to much. She got silver jewelry and a small black bag. She went into her bath room to put on make up then apparated to the burrow.

* * *

Hermione arrived at exactly 3 pm. She sighed she wasn't late thank god. Or else shed have to face Mrs. Weasly and what was scarier then facing Voldermort alone without a wand. She smiled when Mrs. Weasly greeted her. "Hello dear. I am so happy you can make it. The boys and Ginny are outside playing quiditch."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Weasly. I think I'm going to join them outside with a book." She smiled at Mrs. Weasly hopping she wouldn't ask her to help in the kitchen.

"Of course dear and you know there's no need for thanks your family here."

Hermione smiled and quickly left outside.

When she stepped out and looked to the sky she saw 4 red heads Harry and George's girlfriend Kayla. She waved hello to her friends before sitting down under the shade to watch occasionally and read her new book, a muggle romance novel.

She read 3 chapters before she heard a yell from above and looked up. Then was surprised to see a blugger heading straight towards her. She screamed and closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them hearing a familiar voice asking if she was alright. It was Fred. "Mione? Hello, answer me. Are you alright?" She took a deep breath and nodded yes.

Oh god she was alright. Ginny landed next to her and pushed Fred away. "Are you sure you're ok Hermione we can take you inside."

Hermione smiled at her best girlfriend. "I'm sure."

Ginny then turned away from her. "You idiot" she was screaming at someone. "You could have hit her." Ron was then by her side. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for it to hit you. Well thanks to Fred it didn't.

Hermione smiled "Its alright, Ron don't worry I'm fine now."

They all heard Mrs. Weasly yell, "Dinner is ready." Hermione smiled and got off the chair as everyone started in. Fred was then walking next to her. "Glad you alright Mione. He said and winked at her.

* * *

(A/N: First to all my loyal reviews id like to apologize for the long wait, but I have had so much homework and a huge biology test, Also next week is FCAT testing. So I just didn't have time. On top of that yesterday was my sister's baby shower. Yay 6 weeks and I'm an auntie. Second I hope to update soon with how the dinner goes. I hope to those who said I should add more thoughts and stuff enjoy this chapter a bit more. I hope I have gotten better and continue to do so. Thanks.) 


	5. Lake

(a/n: thanks once again to all my reviewers. Again I'm sorry for the space between my update but I was so busy. Anyways for those concerned about my grammar. I am using work but as you know that dosn't always work. And me and grammar aren't exactly best friends, frankly even enemy's get along better then we do. Ok now on to the reason you are here the story)

Everyone was seated on the Weaslys long dinner table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly to each corner. Ginny and Harry were seated next to Kayla and George. On the other side of the table were Ron Hermione and Fred.

Ginny and Harry along with Kayla and George where all having conversations with each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were eating sometimes putting in a couple comments. Ron was talking to Hermione about quiditch which she just kept nodding pretending to be listening. Her mind started to wander as she ate.

She kept nodding to Ron till he was asked something by Harry, and she sighed in relief. He was her best friend but she was a bit worried about him now since Ginny said he liked her. "Hermione?" Fred was saying.

"Yes Fred?" she responded. Had he been talking to her while she was spacing off? Uh oh shit this was awkward.

"Glad to have you back. You were spacing off." Fred said with his grin.

"Oh yeah I was daydreaming." Hermione replied. God he looks so hott. Wait no that's bad right? RIGHT? Well he can't read your mind. He dosn't know you think hes hott and that his messy red hair is sexy and you just want to…

Fred was asking her a question but she didn't hear him. "Uh, what Fred?" she asked with a confused look.

"Did you finish eating?" He asked pointing at her food. She came back to reality noticing everyone was done including her. "Oh yes." She smiled at him.

"Ok. Do you want to go take a walk outside?" Hermione nodded before giving it a second chance.

Fred's grin widened. Great. She said yes. He wanted to ask her out to dinner again but with all the people around he didn't want to ask and hearing her say no. Well worse yet Ron hearing. It was obvious to everyone except Hermione that he liked her.

* * *

They both got up and left with no one but Ginny noticing and making a mental note to talk to Hermione later. She wondered if they both knew how cute they looked together. It was just about perfect. Now that she thought about it.

No one here except her noticed this it seems because they hadnt commented on it. Ginny put her thoughts at the back of her mind for the moment when Harry asked her if she wantted desert.

* * *

They walk in silence for a while around the ground toward the lake. Where they both sat down at the edge of it. Hermione sitting close to let her hand slide in it.

"You know Hermione, that transformation they did on you. You look great." Fred grinned when through the darkness he saw a blush creeping into her checks.

She dropped her head low, trying not to let him see. "Thanks" she mumbled. Just a bit embarrassed. Oh god she hoped he didn't see her blush.

Fred laughed. "Hermione I asked you out here so no one could hear. I really wanted to ask you if tomorrow you wanted to go out to dinner with me again."

Hermione looked up and blinked. What did that mean? Did he like her? She honestly thought he'd only asked her out earlier because he felt sorry her friends had all abandoned her. She was shocked and couldn't answer him.

Fred guessed that meant she didn't. "Its alright, don't worry forget I mentioned it" He smiled and offered her his hand so she could get up and they could both go back inside.

"No, I mean umm… I was just surprised. Yeah I'd like to. I did have fun last time." Hermione said this all in a rush then looked down shyly.

"Really?" Fred asked. When Hermione nodded he grinned.

(A/N ok sorry for my last chapter being short and this one kind of to but well Im busy but want to still update. Hope you like. Please Review.)


	6. Old friends

(A/N ok today was the last day of FCAT testing for a while so I hope I don't get too bombarded by homework and can update more and longer chapters. Once again thanks to my loyal reviews and all who enjoy and encourage my writing.)

Hermione was on cloud nine when she walked into the burrow again. Fred was still walking around since they didn't want anyone to see them enter together. Both of them weren't sure how the Weaslys would take it. Besides it was nothing yet. Right? That's what Hermione kept saying to herself even though she hoped it wasn't true.

Hermione gave a sheik as she was pulled into Ginny's room. She turned and was facing her red head friend. "What is it?" Hermione asked since Ginny was giving her a knowing look.

The red head grinned. "I knew it. You like my brother don't you?" Hermione's eyes widened but she tired to look innocent. "Am I supposed to guess what brother you're talking about?" Oh god damn why did Ginny know her so well. Oh that's right she's your best friend.

"Don't act innocent with me. I know it I saw you two go out together and when I looked out the window I saw you both sitting by the lake. Besides I know you to well and you two where giving out vibes like crazy." Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips her brow arched like saying don't tell me that's not true.

Hermione knew when to give up. "Alright" she said throwing herself on Ginny's bed. "Fred asked me out. I said yes. Wait who else knows we where together?"

"No one. Mum and Dad never notice anything as for the guys their helpless about these things. Now tell me do you like Fred?"

"I'm not sure; I mean I think I do but… I don't know it's complicated." How was Hermione to explain she wasn't sure this was strange. One day Fred was just like the rest of the Weasly boys like brothers shed never had. But now argh she just didn't know it wasn't… didn't feel the same.

Ginny watched Hermione, thinking. She smiled. "You know what we would really be sisters if you married Fred." She laughed when Hermione threw the pillow at her.

"We haven't even gone on our second date. And you're thinking we're going to be true sisters. Anyways why would I want to be your real sister don't you think you put my through enough torture having to be your best friend? And listening you go on and on about Harry."

Hermione laughed when Ginny threw the pillow back. This soon got both girls into an all out pillow fight.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she had a message waiting for her. She smiled when she read Fred's name.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Good morning sexy. Don't forget about tonight. What do you think about going to a Chinese restaurant? Ill pick you up around 7 at you flat._

_Your favorite twin,_

_Fred._

Hermione had to pause and re-read the sexy part. She shock her head speechless. Umm… Chinese alright that good. She grabbed her quill and wrote back.

_Dear favorite Twin,_

_Morning. I didn't forget about tonight. Yes Chinese sounds great. I haven't had any in a long while. It should be great. I can't wait._

_Sexy,_

_Hermione._

She couldn't believe she was flirting and going to go out with Fred. She looked up and the time. "Oh shit. I'm going to be late. Ah it's his entire fault." She ran into the bath room changed and quickly apparated into the children wing at the hospital.

* * *

Lucky for Hermione it seemed that the flu that had been going around last week had stopped since they weren't to busy. Other then normal checkups all was mostly calm.

Hermione smiled when she saw the next name on her list. Longbottom, April. She wondered it had to be Neville's child. She didn't know anyone else with the last name Longbottom. She called out the name and a tall skinny blonde and a little 2 year old girl stood up.

"Luna?" Hermione asked when they reached her. The blonde looked up from the child and into Hermione's eyes. She was confused till it dawned on her.

"Oh My God. Hermione. Is that really you?"

Hermione's smile was instant and warm. "Yes. You married Neville?" Hermione was shocked. Neville had never shown any interest in her at school.

Luna blushed. "Yes almost four years ago. This is our little girl April. It's been so long. How is Ginny and Harry, and Ron? Oh and all the Weaslys."

"Yes it has been a while. Everyone is fine. I can't believe you've changed. How is Neville?"

"Oh he's great you know he's a doctor as well. But mostly works on finding cures. You know how well he was at herbology well still is." She smiled.

"Yes. I remember. Would you like to do lunch some time? We have to catch up. Ginny I'm sure would like to see you again too. It could be us three girl." Luna nodded and they agreed to go out soon.

(A/N ok next chapter I hope to have the date and some other stuff written out. Hope you like the chapter it is a bit longer then my others I think.)


	7. Date part 1

(A/N ok I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't update quick but well. I've was really busy lots of drama. God I hate it and I have a niece on the way which I can't wait to hold hehe ok I'm sentimental. Well here is your next chapter.

Hermione was really lucky they hadn't had many patients today. That meant she was able to go home and decide what was best to wear tonight. She thought her simple light blue tube top corset with black strings and black jeans was just perfect. When she put it on she knew it was great. Make up she thought blue or smoky eye? Ummmm she contemplated in front of the mirror while putting on her blue jewelry. When she finished she picked up her wand thought of what she wanted and it appeared. Thank god she was a witch Hermione thought or that would have been much harder and take to much time. She looked into her full size mirror she pointed her wand again and her hair was straight picked up in a pun with Chinese sticks holding it in place. She smiled her glassed lips curving up while she inspected herself. Everything was just perfect she was glad shed went with the smoky eye shadow.

When she looked up at the time it was just 3 minutes till 7. She wondered if he would be on time. She grabbed a chocolate from a box her mom had sent her. She smiled her mom knew her best.

By the time she finished she heard a knock on her door. When she opened she smiled looking at Fred. He was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. "Hello. Just on time Fred."

Fred had to blink a couple of times. Was this really Hermione standing in front of him?

He was stuck dumb. She looked beautiful. "O hey Hermione." He wasn't sure he could form more words so just offered his arm so they could apperate at the restaurant.

Hermione looked around. She had never been here before. It looked like a great place kind of quiet and nicely decorated.

She smiled at Fred as they both walked in and were seated. Soon both had their food in front of them though they had yet to say much to each other. Fred was tongue tied and Hermione still a bit shy.

Oh bugger it Hermione thought talk to him. "Why did you ask me out?" ok Hermione you didn't have to ask that.

Fred looked at her for a while. She felt strange it was like shed asked an obvious question. After a while he answered. "I had fun last time. You're nice I have known you for a long time. You are beautiful." At those words Hermione blushed. She would never get used to that kind of attention or anyone telling her she looked beautiful.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"Aw the so smart Hermione at a lose for words? How can this be?" Fred teased.

That made her smile as he had expected. "I'm never at a lose for words. I was just thinking if I wanted to kiss you." Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that. Her mind raced shed needed a come back and that was the first thing that had come to mind.

At Fred's shocked face she laughed. That made his eyes narrow. "You have to think about it? So what's the answer you going to kiss me or not?"

She pretended to think about it. "Now Fred, why should I kiss you?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Aw Hermione come on I know you want to. You think I'm hott besides I know I'm the better looking twin and much more charming how can you resist me?"

"Oh how true how could I?" Hermione felt daring. She didn't know why maybe it was because the two glasses of wine with their dinner had loosened her a bit. But she leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. Then sat down all smug when she saw his shocked face.

(Sorry but I'm just going to leave it here. Sorry it is so short.Yes yes I know you hate me. But you can't kill me if you want the rest of this. Another reviewer brought it 2 my attention I don't include much of Harry or George so I will be adding them more in later chapters. Thanks for reading please remember to review.)


	8. Date part 2

(A/N yes I know last chapter was short again I'm sorry.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Weasly twins. If I did they'd be all mine. But I do own a couple OC I have put in Like Kayla and April…ect.

Fred was about to reply when someone came up behind him and gave him a thump in the head. He turned around and came face to face with a mirror well not really it was George.

"Hey Fred." Came a voice from behind George. It was Kayla his girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here with this ugly man?" Fred winked at her. Kayla laughed. She'd soon caught on with the twins antics but it was always fun to listen to them fight.

"Hey!" George said. "She's here with me not you buddy. She got the handsome twin. Unfortunately for this young lady you have with you." George had yet to notice it was Hermione. When he looked at her he had to blink a couple times. "Hermione, I thought you had better sense then to go out him."

Hermione blushed she wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. But knew he was surprised. She played along. "Well George you are already taken. I had to settle for second best." She laughed as Fred faked a sad pout.

"Ah. This is why they say you are the smartest witch Hermione." Hermione blushed while the others laughed.

"Oh uh Hermione I think you just gave George a big head. Now ill have to deal with his gloating." Kayla rolled her eyes in mockery.

While the girls where laughing George was watching Fred. Fred knew that as soon as he got home he'd be up explaining to George why he hadn't told him he had asked Hermione out.

"Well we are going to our table. See you later." Said George. They all said goodbye. Then George and Kayla left, leaving Fred and Hermione in their thoughts.

"Well I like Kayla. I really haven't gotten a chance to speak with her much since I have been back." Hermione said hoping to start some conversation again.

Fred nodded a bit absently. "You want to go for some ice cream and a walk now?" Fred asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied.

They both walked out. Fred paid for their ice cream. Chocolate for Fred, Cake batter for Hermione. (OMG MY FAV from Cold Stone) They walked along the streets few stores where open. Once they were closed to Hermione's flat Fred stopped her.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" He asked. Fred was confused he was used to making that move. And he wondered if shed just done it cause he had dared her.

Hermione shrugged. "I just did." She wasn't sure how to say it. She felt a pull at that moment and had just gone with impulse.

She looked into his eyes. He was staring at her, in a way that she wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes where questioning on his.

He leaned close to her and when she didn't move or object, his lips skimmed over hers. She sighed and he kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes kissing him back and feeling weak.

Fred pulled back and Hermione smiled at him.

"See ya?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded she wasn't sure of her voice at the moment and they both went their separate ways.

_

* * *

_

_The next weekend._

Hermione was waiting at starbucks (addicted) for witches and wizards, for Ginny and Luna to show up.

She had ordered a Mocha Fappuccino and a cinnamon bun. Luna got their next then Ginny. All three girls hugged remembering old times.

Luna started talking about how she'd gotten together with Neville. After school while she was writing for the paper and her subject just happen to be him when he'd discovered a new potion for the stomach Virus Hermione had used the first day on her job. They had started dating after and now had their little girl April.

"Well how are things with you and Harry?" Luna asked remembering how they always had blushed around each other.

"Oh perfect. I just love him and he says he loves me too." Ginny said thinking with a dreamy look on her face. They all laughed.

"Well how about you Hermione any one special?" asked Luna. Which made Hermione blushed.

"Well I went out with Fred yesterday." She told Luna since Gunny knew.

"Oh right. So how was my dear brother?" Ginny asked her face showing how she wanted all details.

"It was good we went out and just before we were leaving George and Kayla got their. Then Fred suggested we get ice cream so we did and he walked me back to my flat." Hermione said not at all mentioning the kiss.

"Really? That's all? My brother didn't try to kiss you?" Ginny knew them both to much.

Hermione blushed and then Ginny and Luna both laughed knowing by that look what happened.

(Ok ok so my last chapter was short. This one was longer and i finished the date. Are you guys happy?Remember to review.)


	9. Special Announcment

Disclaimer: havnt done one of these in a while. Ok i dont own Harry Potter ok got it right alright we good now.

Hermione was home thinking of her time with the girls earlier today. She smiled they still got along just as they had back in school. She was day dreaming and didn't hear the knock on her door the first time. Then it got louder. Hermione wasn't expecting anyone so was puzzled about who it could be on her way to the door.

When she opened the door it was Fred. Holding up pink roses (my fav) and some chocolates. Hermione smiled and took the roses. "Should I be afraid to eat those?"

Fred looked insulted. He put on his cutest puppy dog face. "How can you believe that Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "You have one first." She watched as Fred put done the box of chocolates and she grabbed as vase magically filling it with water then placing the flowers inside.

"I don't want sweets right now, I was hoping you hadn't had dinner yet. Maybe we can eat in or out." He said looking at her with the pleading eyes, which would be very convincing except they always carried mischief in them.

Hermione thought for a while. She was so surprised at how truly sweet Fred could be. She always had thought he could only be a prankster. Well, she still had to make him pay for such late plans even though she thought it was so cute he thought of her like that.

"Well Fred you cant expect me to get ready and leave in such short notice can you?" Hermione said trying to sound completely serious.

Fred looked disappointed. His face completely fell at her words. "But I can cook for us here." Hermione added and he looked at her seeing she had been mocking him.

Fred got that glint in his eyes. And he grabbed her by the waist. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked lifting her up. Hermione's eyes were wide. And a giggle escaped her. "I see you are." He dropped her on her sofa and started to tickle her. Hermione started laughing.

"No please." Hermione couldn't stand it much longer she was very ticklish. "Stop please. FRED!"

Fred laughed and finally let her go. "Now are you going to cook for me?"

Hermione gave a yelp and throw a pillow at him. Which since Fred was laughing caught him right in the face. Hermione got off the sofa and went into the kitchen. Soon followed by Fred.

"Your helping me. Now make a salad while I grill some chicken. Also make some lemonade." Hermione said when Fred reached her.

Fred hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "Alright. Your not mad at me are you?"

Hermione stood quiet for a while. "No." She laughed. "Now cook"

* * *

Harry was sitting outside the Weaslys house with Ginny. Her head resting on his shoulder. "How was your lunch with Hermione and Luna?" Harry asked her.

Ginny smiled. "It was fun reminded me of when we were all at Hogwarts." Ginny said looking up at Harry she smiled. "It was fun. I had missed those days."

Harry smiled at her. Ginny wondered what was wrong he'd been quiet almost all day. "You know Hermione and Fred like each other." Ginny said hoping to get some conversation out of him.

Harry looked at her confused. "You brother Fred and our Hermione."

Ginny laughed, "How many other Fred and Hermione's do you know?"

Harry thought about it. "That should be interesting. I've never thought of that couple before. I always thought it would be Hermione and Ron."

"Well I did too but … I think they match it would do some good for them both serious smart Hermione and well jokester Fred. Different but I think they will fit together."

Harry nodded and became quiet once again. "Harry is there something wrong?" Ginny asked sitting up to face him.

Harry looked at her and took a deep breath. "Well actually Ginny there was something I wanted to ask you." He stopped there looking at her.

Ginny looked at Harry worried what it could be. "What's wrong Harry tell me."

"Nothings wrong Ginny I was wondering if youwouldmarryme." Harry said all at once blusing.

"What Harry?" Ginny asked confused she couldn't understand a word he had said. Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny stood there shocked. "Yes" She screamed. She hugged him tight and kissed him. "I have to tell my mom and Hermione and o Luna too." Harry laughed.

"Wait I have your ring." Harry took it out of his pocket and let her open it.

Ginny gave a shriek when she opened it. It was beautiful. A diamond in the middle white with a pink heart to each side then princess cute diamonds running on the side. "Oh Harry it's beautiful."

"So you like it?" Harry asked. "Oh yes I love it." Ginny replied.

* * *

(Ok I did this long and I'm soooooooo soooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update but ive been having some troubles and stuff and schools been keeping me busy and then when I did have the time to write I just had blocks. But today I sat down on wrote. I'm so sorry and ill try to update again like I used to. I know its been a while but please don't hate me.) 


	10. Moonlight Club

Hermione was on her lunch break and on her way to meet with Ginny. She wondered what happened. Hermione had gotten a note from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione_

_We need to meet today at 1:00. You know where. I have some news to tell you. Don't forget. P.S. hope all is still going well at your job._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione had no idea what it could be since they had spent lunch together yesterday. She smiled when she remembered afterward her unexpected dinner with Fred. It had been an experience just like their first date. Hermione wondered what was in for the future for them both. Her thoughts where cut short when suddenly Ginny called her name.

Hermione turned and smiled. Both girls hugged then sat down at a table. They ordered drinks a salad then talked.

"So tell me, what happened?" Hermione asked. Her curiosity was eating at her to know what had happened that caused her friend to send her a note so they can have lunch when they had just spoke.

Ginny smiled. "well…" She said then lifted her hand to show Hermione the beautiful ring. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Ah… Harry proposed. Its beautiful." Hermione was surprised but not to much she knew it would come to this moment but hadn't expected it so soon.

"Yes yesterday. After dinner we where sitting outside. Talking well mostly I was he'd been quiet all evening. Then he asked me. I was shocked. Oh Hermione I am so happy. When I told my mom she just smiled. She knew and was able to keep it a secret. I still haven't told my brothers. Well except Ron since he was there." Ginny said all in a big breath.

Hermione just nodded as she talked trying to keep up. She smiled when her friend finished. "So when is the wedding?"

"We are not sure yet. But I did want to ask you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course." Hermione answered. Both girls hugged and continued with their lunch.

* * *

Every one was going out today to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement. They where going to go to a new club that had opened only that month. It was called Moonlight. Luna and Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Kayla, Ron, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and Vanessa. (Yes I have my own characters there).

They sat at a big table and where congratulating Ginny and Harry on their engagement. Wishing them all luck for their future. Soon couples started to go on the dance floor to some salsa music. Then Fred asked Hermione to dance. Ron was left alone at the table. He watched as Hermione and Fred danced envy clear on his face. Ron decided to ask Hermione soon to dance even if he was still dancing with Hermione.

Ron walked up to them tapped on Fred's shoulder and took over. Hermione smiled at Ron. "How are you: She asked him.

"Fine., you?" Ron asked. Watching her face closely.

"I'm good." She said smiling. She didn't want to seem rude but she felt uncomfortable around Ron lately. Especially since Ginny had said he had a crush on her, she wouldn't know what to say if he asked her out. She just didn't feel that way about Ron anymore.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday, Mione." Ron said to her.

Hermione face fell. Exactly what she had been dreading. "I'm sorry Ron I cant I already have plans." Well Hermione did have plans Fred had asked her out again. She smiled remembering and softening the blow of the rejection. "Sorry Ron."

Hermione looked at her watch. "I got to go. I still have to work tomorrow. It's my weekend to work. I guess ill see you at the dinner Mrs.Weasly is throwing tomorrow."

Hermione barely gave Ron enough time to nod before she turned and left.

Great now she had to deal with that. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do to handle it. She hoped he would just not asked her again. But she knew she wouldn't get that wish.

Just then someone grabbed her from behind. "Where you leaving and not saying bye to me." Fred voice came from behind her.

Hermione relaxed and smiled. "Do I have to say goodbye?" Hermione said playing innocent.

"Very funny Mione." Fred said. Hermione laughed and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Bye Fred."

"AH, that's not a good goodbye." Fred put on his puppy dog face.

Hermione laughed. "Now what's a good goodbye?" She asked him.

"How about I walk you home. Then I get the right goodbye." Fred replied.

Hermione pretended to have to think about it. "Um… Alright"

Fred rolled his eyes. "You have to think about it?"

"Yes I do." Hermione laughed at him. "We are here." Hermione said as they reached her flat.

"Ok. Now where's my goodbye?" Fred said looking at her. She looked so pretty today. In a pink halter and dark blue jeans and a black belt that has a butterfly clip and a matching pink butterfly necklace.

Hermione stood on tiptoes put her hands around his neck. She smiled "Now what do I do?" She laughed when he sighed and then kissed him.

Then stepped back and said bye. Fred nodded then watched her open the door and go inside. He smiled thinking to himself.

He wondered how he had never before thought to ask her out. When he reached the corner he apparated home.

* * *

When he got there he heard the familiar POP, of his bother.

"So bother, what's between you and Hermione?"

(Ok ill finish that conversation next chapter. Hope you like I updated sooner then before. Happy. I'm going to try to keep it up. Sorry again for the long wait last time its just that again I had problems but all is better now and schools almost done.)


	11. Finding out

"Well you see …um." Damn how do I explain it…. Oh uh.

"Come on brother you can lie to me. You where together that night having dinner and today you guys kept looking at each other, and I saw you follow her out. I'm you twin don't try to lie to me." George said. Giving him that look that meant you can't lie to me come on I know all your secrets.

"Well you see. I don't know what's going on really. I've only asked her out a couple times. There's nothing much yet." Yeah well that's true. Thought Fred umm… I wonder now who else noticed. DO we really need to keep it a secret.

"Uh o sorry I wasn't paying attention." Fred said when he saw George looking at him waiting for a response.

George rolled his eyes. "What do you feel for Hermione?"

What does he feel for Hermione really he likes her at least now he felt very attracted to her. But what does that mean. "I well I don't know really. I like her I guess. But not like a sister like before."

"So when you going to tell everyone?" George asked. He was secretly laughing inside. God his brother was dense. It had taken him close to 8 years to figure out he had a crush on Hermione. Well, at least this brother did something about it not like Ron. Oh wait now they both like her. Should I tell that to Fred?

"I'm not sure we are going to tell anyone. I'll have to talk to Hermione and see what she thinks. She is coming to the Burrow after work tomorrow. For the dinner. By the way, I'll close the shop tomorrow."

George just nodded. He was going to talk to Kayla about this since she was the one that had pointed it out. He knew Ginny knew also well besides her being Hermione best friend he heard Ginny and Kayla talking about it. Well this would prove to be very interesting.

The twins said goodnight and then went off to bed. Each with their own thoughts of what was to come.

* * *

The nest day Hermione woke up with an owl at her window holding a single pink rose. Her whole face soften when she read

_To: Mione_

_I'll pick you up at the hospital I'm closing the shop today. We can go to the Burrow together. See you then._

_Fred._

Hermione smiled. She could almost fall completely in love with that idiot. Wait, love no bad thoughts Hermione what are you thinking. It's Fred besides you have only gone out with him a hand full of times. Forget that thought. Have fun that's it. But Hermione couldn't resist taking the rose with her to work and placing it on her desk.

* * *

It was a busy Sunday so she didn't get to see it much but at 5 everyone was gone or leaving and she was in her office getting ready.

At 5:30 Fred was there. "Hey Fred, give me a minute I need to put on my earrings." Hermione said walking out of her office and greeting Fred.

Fred nodded and watched her.

"George knows we have been going out. He asked if we were going to tell the family. What do you think?" Fred asked Hermione. Last night he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell any one but now watching her he wanted to tell everyone. It was so strange.

"Umm well I don't know. I guess we should. But you should know Ron asked me out." (Uh oh DRAMA lol)Hermione said, while looking at Fred.

Fred's first reaction was anger which completely shocked him that was his brother. "What did you say? "He hoped it was no but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Well I told him I was going out with someone. Then I left as fast as I could." Hermione really felt bad about that but well she didn't like Ron and she had no idea how to handle the situation. Well maybe if Fred and Hermione said they were going out she wouldn't have to think of how to deal with letting Ron down.

"Oh alright. So what do you think? Should we?" Fred asked. He was secretly glad she had turned Ron down.

Hermione thought for a while more. "Well. I think it would be best. I wonder what every one will think." I've had a lot of shocks in a little while the make over and then Fred asking her out and now they had to tell everyone. "How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked Fred.

"I'm not sure. I guess we will ummm have to find a way." Fred wondered how his parents would react. They would be shocked to say the least.

"I guess we should go now." Hermione said. This would be some dinner tonight she just hoped everything went well really well.

* * *

(A/N: alright hehe what do you think? Ill finish the dinner tomorrow. What do you want to happen? Lol Can anyone guess? Try…) 


	12. Reactions

When Fred and Hermione arrived at the burrow they where holding hands and very nervous at what everyone would say.

Hermione smiled before Fred opened the door. Then they both took a deep breath. When they got into the house it was to see that everyone was talking about plans for the future wedding and everyone surrounding Ginny and Harry.

"Lets see how this goes." Whispered Fred to Hermione. Hermione just nodded and they walked up to the big group.

They both put on smiles and greeted everyone. Hermione saw Ginny look at Hermione's hand in Fred's and saw her smile.

Mrs.Weasly was the next to notice. She looked between them both. "Fred Hermione are you to umm… what's the word going out?" Oh uh so much with us announcing it gently, thought Hermione.

Fred and Hermione both nodded. That's when they heard a book fall. When everyone turned in that direction the saw a red Ron who then went up to his room and slammed the door. Hermione look at Fred her eyes sad.

"I'll talk to him." Harry said getting up. Fred nodded.

"Well…" Fred said, looking at everyone sitting down watching him and Hermione.

Every one was quiet letting it sink in.

"Well dear how long has this been going on?" asked Mrs.Weasly. Who didn't seem to please nor to angry at this. She truly wanted Hermione for one of her sons but had always expected it to be Ron.

"Since I came back from the muggle world just about." answered Hermione.

They all nodded. "Well don't worry about Ron he's just upset Fred beat him to asking Hermione out." Announced Ginny. "He will get over it soon enough."

Hermione and Fred sure hopped he did. Soon the family got back to discussing plans for the wedding.

* * *

Harry opened the door of Ron's room. "Ron?" Harry said. Harry then saw that he was going through old pictures. One of Ron and Hermione 7th year just before leaving. He throw it across the room. And the frame shattered. "Ron stop it" Harry said. Then with his wand repaired the picture and frame.

"Harry did you know?" Ron asked. Sitting on his bed full with angry. Hermione had said no to his date the other day because of some one else. That some one else was his own brother.

"No but there's nothing you can do now. You should have asked her out a long time ago." Well Harry way to go you supposed to be helping no pointing out that flaw o well its true Ron was being a git about that it was too late now. (ok sorry if im being rough on Ron but its my story)

"You're going to take my brothers side and not mine. Thanks Harry." How could they have done that? Oh bloody hell. He was going to be with Hermione.

"Get over it Ron. Fred asked her out first. There's nothing you can do now. Don't be a git to them now about it." Harry was not so good at this comforting deal especially since Ron was being an idiot Hermione was not interested in him that's it.

"Get out Harry. Go back with your fiancé." Why was everyone against him Ron thought.

* * *

When Harry got down stairs every one looked at him.

"He is being a prat. Sorry Mrs.Weasly." Opps yeah not best sentence to say in front of her.

"It alright dear. But he will come down its time for dinner." Oh now Mrs.Weasly thought this is going to take some time to get over and fix. She sighed. "RON! Get down here its time for dinner." You know Ron got down there. No one disobeys Mrs.Weasly.

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable. Ron sitting opposite Hermione and Fred. And completely ignoring them and Harry.

Soon every one finished. Ron went up to his room the boys went to play quidditch minus Fred and the girls to talk more about the new popular topic Ginny's wedding. Hermione and Fred left early though. With a promise that Ginny and Hermione would talk soon and George was sure to talk with Fred as soon as he got home.

* * *

Fred once again took Hermione home. She invited him in but they were quiet and both sat down on her couch. After a while Fred said. "Well that didn't go to bad other then Ron."

Hermione nodded she was sitting next to him he head on his shoulder both of them looking out her window at the sky.

"Well I guess the worst is over with." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah" Fred said and they both sat their for a while.

* * *

(A/N ok I updated twice in one day. Well how do you like? And I got this review saying my spelling was atrocious I don't necessarily disagree. I'm not pretending I can. If you don't like it tough don't read my story. Thanks to my other reviewers though, and the support.) 


	13. Talking it over

When Fred got home he signed when he saw a light under the door. It seems his dear brother was waiting up to him. Fred wasn't really up to hearing it right now. He was tired didn't know exactly what he felt for Mione and his younger brother was being a git about it.

Fred opened the door then looked at his brother.

"Well bro it seems we had quite a show today." George said watching his brothers face.

"Um" Fred murmured an agreement. He sat down next to his brother face in his hands.

"How is Mione doing?" George asked. He could see his brother wasn't taking it well and couldn't very well blame him either. But he actually thought Mione and Fred made a good couple only Ron disagreed with that fact.

"She fine I guess. She was quiet. I just hope she dosn't change her mind and gives up on us because of Ron." Fred closed his eyes that thought had just struck him. It scared him.

"No Mione is to strong mind to let anyone change her. I don't think she would do that unless she didn't have feelings for you. She also would not have let you tell everyone that you had been seeing each other if she didn't have some feelings for you." George wondered what would come out of this relationship. It seemed his brother secretly cared more then he even thought.

"Yeah" Fred said. "Night George I'll see you tomorrow."

George nodded then got ready to mail Ginny. She would want to know what He and Fred talked about and also tell him what happened with Hermione tomorrow. Ginny was sure to meet with her some how.

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning it was to see Harry's Owl at her window. Hermione shock her head she was waking up like this to often.

When she opened the letter she could see it was from Ginny by the hand writing.

_Hey Hermione,_

_We are meeting for lunch tonight. At 7pm. don't be late Mione and don't even try not to show up. I know you. We can go to Salvatore's I'm in the mood for Italian. See you there._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ginny._

Hermione sighed. She knew she had to go or Ginny would hunt her down. She also knew what they would be talking about. Last night. Something she wanted to forget for at least a day.

When Hermione got to work she was greeted by a dozen pink roses lying on her desk. She smiled then read the card. "To my Mione Love, Fred."

This kept a smile on Hermione face all day. When ever she passed by her office she could see the flowers sitting there and she'd smile as if she knew a secret no one else did.

Hermione sighed when she saw the time 6:30, and she was just finishing up. She would have to say a couple spells to get ready and apperate to Salvatore's.

When Hermione got there she was greeted by the owners who directed her to a table at the back where she saw Ginny was sitting. Both girls smiled and hugged. "Hey Gin." Hermione said.

"Hey Mione, glad that you could make it."

Mione laughed. "Did I really have a choice?"

"No not really." Ginny replied and both girls laughed. "Lets order first then talk." Ginny said taking charge.

Hermione nodded and ordered some garlic bread and Chicken Parmesan. Ginny ordered some spaghetti and garlic bread as well.

As soon as their meal got there Ginny started talking. "I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione nodded and Ginny continued. "Now tell me how do you feel about yesterday."

Hermione sighed there was no way for her to escape this she knew since she got to owl this morning.

"Well Gin you know Ron was my best friend and I do admit I had a crush at him at Hogwarts but he is just like a brother to me now. As for Fred, I am not sure what's going to happen there but my feelings right now aren't very sisterly to him. I feel bad with the whole thing and Ron. But what can I do, Gin?" Hermione said looking down at her plate then at her friend.

Ginny nodded. "I can tell you this; Fred isn't to happy with how Ron reacted and I don't think for any other girl would he have gone through that." Hermione nodded. This was hard she didn't want to get between brothers. She was going to have to talk to Fred about this. Maybe Ron would get over it Hermione prayed but knew that was not likely to happen soon.

"Ok so Hermione I was wondering when ever you have free time. I want to start planning my wedding. I don't want to give Harry any time to back out." Both girls then laughed. Both clam and comfortable once again.

"Harry take it back. Please Gin all he sees is you if your in the room."

Ginny blushed.

* * *

(Ok I know I haven't updated again in a while. I'm sorry but there's just to much going on right now. Thank god school's almost over. Just a couple weeks left. Hope you guys like. I have talked to a girl who offered to be my beta but she's busy at the moment. Later I will have her fix it all and then repost with out mistakes. Hope there aren't many right now. By the way to the reviews i noticed my mistake in the writting I fixed it thanks...the whole bridesmaid maid of honor thing) 


End file.
